your dark slayer
by missing-kokoro
Summary: After a few shocking events Lucy is forced to leave the guild. What will happen after this fateful day? Why would fairy tail do something so.. horrible? One word.. 'Lisanna'. 'Hahaha! I guess that would mean Lucy's dead, Right?" Everyone pouted at the silverettes childishness. 'Really..? Your laughing?" She shrugged and then grinned. 'Poor poor fairy-tail.. they'll be punished '


** Your Death Slayer**

Her blood, a beautiful shade of glistening red. Yet it has a disgusting, metallic fragrance. Many cuts severing bonds, other cut's overflowing with blood. Flawless skin, scattered with bruises. She desperately crawls to her only 'true' home.

"Broken.." is what she thinks because she's broken! No, not physically, but emotionally! Broken! Her mind goes blank only to repeat that one little phrase. Still she crawls, not minding at all that she is leaving a bloody mess.

One arm after another 'till she reaches her goal, my oh my! You can see the fractures that she holds! The pain of betrayal hangs heavily on her soul, for, truth be told, she still cares deeply for her dear old home.

While being shrouded in the darkness, this princess has decided. No matter what happens she will stay true to herself. Throughout the pain she will always smile. Which is why she smiles, through those bloody tears. She is a Heartfillia, pain is her comfort.

Slowly she crawls.. crawls and crawls. To the Heartfillia mansion where she will love and in return, be loved. 'she' is 'I'. I am a Heartfillia, the darkness is my home.

* * *

chapter 2:-Flash back-  
Lucy's POV

"Ohio, Minna!" I yelled when I entered the guild, and of course... I was ignored. Everyone except Laxus, Master, Wendy, Juvia, the exceeds, Levy and Gajeel of course. The only reason I'm still going is because I have them and my celestial friends. That alone makes me happy.

"Hey blondie," said a voice. I turned to see Laxus and the rest of his team walking away. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO, YA KNOW!" I shouted with annoyance on my face. All he did was grunt in response. I watched as his team walked towards the guild doors with a job request in hand. The others who actually noticed me were all out on jobs of their own. so - im all alone.

I sighed and looked over towards Mirajane. "Mira.. MIRA!" I tried to get her attention hoping to get one of her dazzling smiles in return, but all I got was a "WHAT!". 'So much for a smile'... "U-Um.. can I have a strawberry milk- shake..?" I asked hesitantly. "no" she stated flatly. 'Ouch...' Ever since Lisanna came back from the dead, when she was in edolas the entire time, every one began to completely ignore me. Don't get me wrong! I don't blame Lisanna at all! I mean who wouldn't want to spend more time with a friend who was supposedly DEAD?' Don't let it get to ya' Lucy, it'll be over soon!' ..hopefully.

Moments later team Natsu came out of the infirmary with dark expressions and they seemed to be looking for someone. ' I wonder what happened.' I was about to try to ask Mira what happened when I suddenly felt sharp pains. I looked down and saw... Erza's.. sword's..? Two dagger like things were in my back and a thick long sword pierced deep into my side. My eyes were wide with confusion and shock, as I turned around just in time to see Natsu running towards me with flame engulfed fist.

'oh, no..' was the first thing I thought before Loki appeared and jumped in front of me, taking the hit. "LOKIIIIIIIIIIII-!" I screeched completely forgetting about my pain. I reached a hand out hoping to get to him before he fell and the world seemed to slow down as I watched him disappear with a 'poof'. I checked his key and I saw that there was nothing wrong. I sighed in relief when I realized he wasn't dead. That sigh turned into a grunt when someone pushed me down. that rea~ly sucked because the daggers and long sword twisted and pushed deeper within(DON'T THINK ANYTHING PERVERTED YA' PERVS!). I screamed in agony as I turned to my side. trying to use my celestial spirit magic i noticed that my powers seemed to be canceled out due to the swords, and i couldn't pull them out unless i wanted to bleed out on the spot. it can also drain magic too apparently..

'what was going on..' "what's.. going on..?" I voiced out my thoughts. I guess I shouldn't have said that 'cause that's when Gray attacked me with his ice-make magic and the rest of the guild began to surround me. Let me tell you this. When Gray hit me with his ice-make magic... OMG! THAT F~G HURT! I'm surprised I haven't cried yet. " Whats going on?.. WHATS GOING ON?!" yelled gray. I flinched at the amount of anger in his voice. "How could you do that to one of our own nakama! No not 'our'! Your not a part of our family! Someone who would even DARE to hurt a friend is not our nakama!" Shouted gray while attacking me with his magic.

'What?.. I.. attacked someone in the guild?' I looked around to see if anyone other than those on a mission were there.'yes... yes... yes.. ye(no..) where's Lissana?! so, then,.. they believe I hurt.. Lissana?! Wait, is she even OK!? While I was musing to myself the entire guild began to attack me with their magic. i don't know what to think anymore..

'They're.. hurting me.. dear god their hurting me.. they're supposed to protect their family. I felt excruciating pain in both my right eye and right arm. A knife was jabbed into my eye and Natsu was literally burning off my guild mark. 'Oh.. I guess I'm not one of them anymore..' That's when the tears flowed. that's when my heart broke. I saw the faces of all my friends before my mind became dark and cloudy. Slowly, I got up letting my cloudy eye take in all the damage. My magic was close to becoming dangerously low and I had multiple broken bones, along with the stabs and the few deep gashes.

'..Lucy..' a familiar voice in my head said. 'Mama..?' am I going crazy or something.*giggle* 'Is it.. really you..?' I asked 'yes sweet heart, it's me..' then suddenly her voice became concerned. 'RUN!' she yells. Without thinking... I ran.. far, far away. away from fairy tail.

My heart was thumping painfully against my rib-cage and i felt like i was going to break any moment. After a few moments mama starts speaking again. 'ok now sweety, I don't have much time so I'll tell you at the Heartfillia mansi- *crash* OH COME ON! IG-..' before she could finish she got cut off by what seemed like explosions and.. screams?

When I realized just how much pain I was in I slowed down. As I limped towards the trains I saw that there were people staring and whispering at me and something behind me. With much effort I looked behind me and I saw a trail of my blood sprawled along the ground. I didn't even notice that I'd been running for an hour, so of course I wouldn't notice the blood. I realized that if I were to take the trains my blood would ruin it, so I limped over to a nearby alley, ripped out the sword, and used my last amounts of magic into calling out Virgo. there was a lot of blood.. and a lot still pouring out. i didn't know a human could hold this much blood.

"HIME!" yelled Virgo as I began to topple over. If I wasn't bleeding to death I would've died from shock at Virgo actually showing emotion. "Heartfillia... mansion.. please..." I managed to gasp out. I could tell that she wanted to protest, but still did as she's been asked. I smiled at her before coughing out blood.".. sorry.." I whispered when I noticed that I was bleeding out all over her maid uniform. 'that's gonna leave a stain'

And with that, she dug us over to the outskirts of the Heartfillia mansion. She would have brought me all the way inside, but with so little magic energy it would've killed me. With a shaky bow she returns to the spirit world. I breathe out a silent thank you from my place on the ground. My vision is beginning to blur, but I won't stop now. Right now I need to get to the garden. It seemed as if the garden was calling for me.

Slowly, I begin my agonizingly painful adventure as I crawl and crawl towards the place where my heart seems at rest. To where I belong. To see my 'real' home.

* * *

sorry if this story sucks I'm a new writer so if you would like for me to continue then please R&R! *big sparkly googly eyes*_missing-kokoro_


End file.
